newnationstatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quavv
The Kingdom of Quavv is a desert nation in the East Pacific region of the Nation States world. The country is made up of ten provinces and also has a Capisarian controled state to the north, known as Capisaria Quavv. Quavv was supposed to be like the Middle Eastern countries of our world. The countries national religion is Balma fallowing, its national animal is the Hyena, and its currency is nemo Quavvian History Despite the fact that the ruler, President Kazdan, refers to himself as a "President", he is really a dictator. In Quavv, leaders are elected, but once they are in office they are basically free to do as they please. Once Quavv first became a nation on nation states, President Kazdan wanted to make himself feared across the world. His first objective was to declare war on the entire East Pacific region. Because Quavv was such a small nation, he certainly was not considered as a threat to any of the East Pacific powers, but some nations did decide to do something about this. This was known as the 1st Quavvian War, and it is what made Quavv a very well known nation in the region. Many nations eventually attacked and invaded Quavv, but the first nation to send in troops was the nation of Kreigan. Because Quavv was so small, Kreigan and the other nations expected a quick and easy victory, however, the war did not end quick, nor was it easy for anyone. Kreigan attempted to take out the three major leaders of Quavv (President Kazdan, Mohammad Kaizakatan, and Zunshen Ruilee), but was never able to engage either one of them. Kreigan may have been the first to send in any troops at all, but Kreigan only sent in ten commandos. The first large scale invasion force came from Socialist States Owen, who sent in 4,000 units with around 500 vehicles. Before any real fighting took place, a nation by the name of Gibet decided to host peace talks with Quavv and the other nations involved. With a perfect position to set up a sneak attack, President Kazdan told Zunshen Ruilee to go to the peace talks and try to take one of the other heads of state hostage. The peace talks did take place, but they ended up taking place in the country of Latnya instead of Gibet. The nation of New Mysteria (which now no longer exists) was one of the nations that attended the peace talks, and they did not think that Quavv was seriously looking for peace. They sent units near Quavv just in case they would need to attack. Another nation known as Xyliod also sent troops near the nation before the peace talks began. Another nation (who became a very big part of this war) known as the Union of Myanmar, warned Quavv about attacking the East Pacific, but decided not to attack Quavv unless the peace talks failed. The nations that attended the peace talks were Quavv, Latnya, Gibet, The Union of Myanmar, and a nation by the name of Fjeld. Zunshen Ruilee (Quavv's representative) made the opening words and then allowed the first person to speak. A man named Stark from the country of Gibet was the first one up. Despite the rules stating that nobody was allowed to harm or capture Zunshen, Stark pulled out a pistol and arrested Zunshen and the pilot who came with him. This immediately ended the peace talks, enraged President Kazdan, and started the war.